kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Styles
Harry Styles, also called "Pretty Styles" because of his makeup, was one of the contestants in season 2 of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. He has possibly developed a romance with Taylor Swift in the introductory episode. Surprisingly, he has not recieved nearly enough hate as Justin Bieber did in the first season. The Games Harry caused some anger with his hard core fans since he wears make up leading many fans to believe KPopp was a hater of Harry. KPopp denied this stating that since she is too old to listen to his music, and she knows little about him. In the first episode, Harry was already friends with Taylor Swift. In the second episode he married Taylor Swift, but he was voted for punishment, so as soon as he finished his wedding cake he was locked in a fenced off area beekeeping for 6 hours. From this challenge she found that Harry Styles is afraid of the dark, due to his Coward trait. Oddly enough, when he got attacked by bees, he didn't get a "bee attack" moodlet. In the third episode Harry Styles seemed to be the best at avoiding fire, his strategy being "get as far away from the fire as possible and pass out", due to his Coward trait, which overrides the usual "Simlish Fire Dance" and instead makes the sim do exactly as Styles had done. In Episode 4, Harry was flirting with June. He's just as bad as Taylor, though, who was sleeping with Harry Potter. In episode 5 Harry kept on being crushed by a bed, but he didn't die, mostly likely because he didn't have low enough energy/hunger motives, which is required for a sim to die by Blunt Force Trauma via Murphy Bed. In Episode 8, Harry Styles got turned into a "Mr. Fantastic Bombastic Super God Man of Steel". He now has red skin, purple hair and beard, manly body hair, war paint, and muscles, making him Kelly's sim to win. Also in this episode Harry Styles had to fight his worst enemy, who was June. This proves he was probably only flirting with June in episode 4 to get back at Taylor. In episode 9, during the swimming death challenge, Kelly had to use "resetsim" so he wouldn't die after June, but the game accidentely saved all four sims. When this happened, the game glitched and it made Taylor mourn over Harry instead of June. Or maybe she was just sad he lived because he can destroy all of them with his new godlike looks ability to survive. Harry Styles has been known for having a negative attitude to the slave Honey Boo Boo. He has been known for running away from her and taking her requests from a far distance. In Episode 10, Harry's relationship was lowered all the way with his wife Taylor. Harry also died while swimming at the end of the episode with full mood bars, though this was due to him swimming with the Fatigued moodlet, which is obtained after several hours of exercise, so instead of all of the finalists competing to the death in Episode 11, it was just Taylor Swift and Harry Potter. Slideshow Harrysirl.jpg|Harry in real life STYLES.png|Harry, before his huge makeover New harry.png|Harry, after his huge makeover Taylor's Wedding.png|Harry's wedding with Taylor HARRY S.png|Harry drowning in the pool Trivia *Harry is the first contestant to come from a boy band. *Harry suprisingly did not receive as much hate as Justin Bieber. *Harry Styles is the first contestant to die outside of a challenge and punishment. Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Couples Category:3rd placed Contestants Category:Male